How Come The World Won't Stop
by adii1201
Summary: Lynette has to deal with her worse nightmare. Used "How Come The World Won't Stop" by Anastacia


**Disclaimer:** Seriously, not mine.

**A/N:** So I like rewrote it a 10000 times and then I finally made myself write what I actually wanted to write. It's not really how Lynette is, I know, but I just had it in my head and I have this thing where I must get what's in my head to paper. Sorry. So I hope you'll forgive me for writing Lynette a little off character. And for killing Tom. Comments are more than appreciated!

_How Come The World Won't Stop_

She was at home alone, sitting on the couch. She was holding on to a picture of him, refusing to take her eyes off of it. It's been a year since that horrible car accident. It's been a year that she's living without him. She still couldn't understand how is it that he was taken away from her and how can it be that in spite all the pain she was feeling she was still breathing, still living.

_Somebody told me you were not coming home,_

_The words suspended in time, and the air suddenly went cold,_

_The sun is still shining, but everything feels like rain_

_And if I had one wish, it would be to see you again_

Her eyes were filled with tears and she was crying again. It was a routine for her since he died. She couldn't move on and she refused to without him. She missed his arms around her when she was crying and his lips over hers every morning when she'd wake up. She missed the way he used to tell her she's beautiful or that he loves her.

_Nothings fair, when we lose_

_Without a moment to say good bye_

They had so many plans for the future. None of them included living a life without him. He meant everything to her and she just couldn't find her way when he was gone. And it hurt so much.

Everyone seemed to have moved on, got over it, and they expected the same from her but she couldn't. He was and always will be the love of her life, the perfect one and only for her. And she never got the chance to say goodbye.

_How come the world won't stop spinning now that you're gone?_

_I know every end has beginnings_

_But this one's so wrong, so wrong_

(Flashback)_ "Mrs. Scavo we did everything we could but your husband was seriously injured and he passed away a few minutes ago" The doctor said. She fell to the floor, screaming in agony, unable to control her tears. "It can't be right! You're wrong! It's not him, it's not him! Bring him back to me!" She cried. Gabby sat on the floor next to her and wrapped her arms around her. "Gabby tell them they're wrong, he can't die" she screamed again. Everyone around looked at her, seeing what it's like when your heart is broken to a million pieces. And they all knew she'll never be the same again._

_Caught in the middle,_

_Wrong place wrong time,_

_And I'm hopelessly missing you,_

_And I can't stop the night_

The days kept changing and everyone around her just lived their lives and she was stuck in the moment when she lost him, holding on to the few things she has left of him. Her kids were broken at first but they all knew they must go on but she couldn't, she just couldn't. _"Tom, I don't know how to live without you"_ She whispered into the darkness.

_Nothings fair, anymore,_

_And I know there's a better place,_

_And I'll never stop dreaming of you_

She went to visit his grave every day since he died. She sat there for hours, talking to him as if he was there but she knew he wasn't. She would wake up every morning, rolling to his side of the bed, hoping to be welcomed into his arms with a kiss. She would get up and make coffee, looking for him to see if he wants some too. She did everything she used to do before he died only he wasn't there anymore to answer all these things. And she remembers, every single moment, how they used to be. And when she's asleep she dreams of him, every single night.

_How come the world won't stop spinning_

_Now that you're gone?_

_I know every end has beginnings_

_But this one's so wrong, so wrong_

_How can the seasons keep changing_

_Since you disappeared?_

_Tell me how come the world won't stop,_

_How come the world won't stop._

On her way home she stopped at the pharmacy. When she got home she took a piece of paper and wrote _"I know it's selfish and I know you're probably mad at me right now but I'm sorry. I can't move on, I can't live without him. He was and always will be everything for me and life without him is just not worth living. Don't cry for me, just be happy. And remember forever that I love you. Yours forever, Lynnie" _She signed and rested it on the table. She took another piece of paper and walked to the couch, holding on to his picture again.

_Sweet tears are shared,_

_This pain we lay to rest,_

_It's hard letting go,_

_But I keep moving on,_

_In a place I don't belong._

"_My babies… I don't know how to explain what I chose to do. I hope someday you'll fall in love like your father and I did and you'd realize that there's nothing that hurts more than knowing you'll never see the person that fits you so perfectly ever again. I hope you'll never experience pain like this. And I know some day you'll forgive me. I love you and I always will. I'm always in your hearts and I'll be watching you with your father. Just know you were the last thing I thought of. Love, Mom"_

_How come the world won't stop spinning_

_Now that you're gone?_

_I know every end has beginnings_

_But this one's so wrong_

_How can the seasons keep changing_

_Since you disappeared._

She took her phone and texted Gabby _"Hey, I need something from you, please stop by in about an hour"_. She wanted her best friend to find her.

The pharmacist told her it takes 2 drops of the poison she bought to kill someone but she took no chances and drank the entire bottle. She lied on the couch, still holding on to his picture. _"We'll be together again soon" _she whispered and closed her eyes forever.

_Tell me how come the world won't stop,_

_How come the world won't stop_

_How come the world won't stop spinning_

_Now that your gone?_

_I know every end has beginnings but this one's so wrong,_

_So wrong._


End file.
